1. Technical Field of the Invention
The Present invention relates to a processing method for undetachably printing pictures on the surface of a fastening sheath for a shoe lace head, in which one side of a roll of film is printed with necessary colorful pictures by general ink and then two liquid transparent inks are further printed onto this side as a protective coating for protecting the colorful pictures from being corroded and evaporized by chemical adhesive agents.
2. Prior Art
The existing method for manufacturing a fastening sheath for a shoe lace head includes the steps of: printing one side of a roll of film with pictures by an ink; by means of a fixed mold and a movable mold, which are unifiedly operated at a certain temperature, placing the head section of the shoe lace on the fixed mold and spraying chemical adhesive agents on the outer peripheral face of the shoe lace head section. The roll of film is then fed to a space between the fixed mold and the movable mold by a clamping seat through a predetermined path. Thereafter, the movable mold is moved toward the fixed mold to mate therewith and cut off the film into a segment of film having a certain length with the necessary colorful pictures. Finally, and then the head section of the shoe lace is wrapped and fastened by the segment of the film to form a fastening sheath for the shoe lace head. At this time, the chemical adhesive agent will be released to corrode and evaporize the ink of the pictures. This makes the pictures detach from the fastening sheath and gives the fastening sheath a poor appearance.